


Would You?

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bugicloud, Cloud - Freeform, Cute, Dance Team, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Crush, bugi, leader bugi, national leader, non-existence bugicloud is actually exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: The day Jonghyun proposing Ha Sungwoon to...





	Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> The very rare almost unexistence bugicloud is actually exist...

Jonghyun keep kicking the small stones that he saw on the road. He's now standing in front of his school's gate. Waiting for someone.

"Jonghyun-ah. Fighting," Minki said as he walk out from the school compound with Dongho.

"Yah! Yah!" Jonghyun stop Minhyun who's walking behind them.

"What?" Minhyun asked.

"Can't you please help me? You're close to him, right?" Jonghyun asked.

"I am but I'm in other team. Remember?" Minhyun said.

"But-"

"You're leader. You need to face this by your own," Minhyun said. Cutting Minhyun's words. "Fighting,"

Jonghyun sighed as Minhyun also walks passing him. He didn't really has that confident.

Jonghyun is the leader for a group of dancer. And they're going to enters a dancing competition. The main problem is, they didn't have any choreographer in their team.

Minhyun is in other team and they already has one of the best choreographer in their school, their sunbae Noh Taehyun.

A few days ago, Jonghyun saw a very cool performance from one of their sunbae. It's Ha Sungwoon. Jonghyun think that Sungwoon is the best choreographer along with Taehyun.

Surprisingly, Taehyun and Sungwoon are close and Minhyun also a very close friend of Sungwoon. But Minhyun didn't want to help him.

Minhyun want Jonghyun to talk to Sungwoon by hisself. And now is the Day. The day he will 'propose to Sungwoon to be their team's choreographer'.

"Sunbae. I know that you didn't really know me but I saw you... Ah. No. Not like that," Jonghyun said. He's practicing. "Ha Sungwoon sunbaenim-"

"Nae?" Jonghyun turns to that voice. It's Sungwoon. Standing behind him.

"S-sunbaenim," he said. Stuttering.

"You called my name just now? Why?" Sungwoon asked.

Jonghyun look at his shoes. He's not really sure whether he should ask this or not. Sungwoon just wait.

"If you didn't have anything to tell, I'll just go," Sungwoon said then walk passing Jonghyun as he keep being silent for a while.

"Oh! Wait!" Jonghyun runs toward Sungwoon and match their pace.

"What is it?" Sungwoon asked as Jonghyun already walks beside him.

"Um. There's a dance competition next month," Jonghyun said.

"Then?" Sungwoon asked.

"We sort a... Didn't have any choreographer to choreograph our choreography. So-"

"You want to propose me?" Sungwoon asked.

"What?!!" Jonghyun shouts. Sungwoon giggles.

"I mean. You want to propose me to be your team's choreographer?" Sungwoon asked again.

"Oh. Nae," Jonghyun said.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow with your team after school at the gym," Sungwoon said.

"Oh?! Really?!! Thank you sunbaenim. Thank you," Jonghyun said.

"Just call me hyung," Sungwoon said. He stop walking as well as Jonghyun. "You're going to take this bus, right?"

Sungwoon is pointing at the bus in front of the bus stand. Jonghyun feel a bit amused that they already there. 

Jonghyun feel a bit weird. How did Sungwoon know that he will boarding that bus? Before he could ask, Sungwoon said.

"So. See you again, Kim Jonghyun," Sungwoon said.

"Wait! How did you know my name?" Jonghyun asked.

"I'm close to Hwang Minhyun, Kang Dongho and also Choi Minki," Sungwoon said. "They are your friends, right?"

Jonghyun speechless. So, it's only him who's not close to Sungwoon? But, how come?

"Your bus is leaving. You better go in," Sungwoon said.

"Can I have your number," Jonghyun asked.

"You will have it soon," Sungwoon said and then just walk away. Jonghyun quickly get up on to the bus as the driver keep honking.

Jonghyun still not really get it when Sungwoon said that he will have Sungwoon's number soon.

"Ah. I will just ask Minhyun then," Jonghyun said.

Suddenly, his phone is beeping. Jonghyun takes out his phone.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

FROM - Unsaved Number  
It's Gureum  
Ha Sungwoon  
Let's get closer in future

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I just love to ship Cloud with everyone. And now, we have bugicloud! Who else should we ship with Cloud... hm...


End file.
